Klehisp is a product of a controlled breeding program that has the objective of developing new geranium plants with an elegant, warm red flower on self-branching dark leafed plants with a further objective of improving both Klesec and Kleflam, which are two varieties with dark leaves and red flowers.
Klehisp originated from the seed parent Klesec, (U.S. Plant Pat. No. 7,873) and pollen parent Kleflam (U.S. Plant Pat. No. 8,551). Klesec has been commercially available since 1990. Kleflam is also the result of a controlled breeding program and was commerically available from 1991 until 1993. Klehisp was substituted for Kleflam in the commercial market in 1993. Klesac is marketed under the tradename Ecco. Kleflam is marketed under the tradename Flamenco. Both plants are protected in BSA Hannover/Germany under Plant Breeders Protection Rights.
The new cultivar was discovered in 1990 and selected by the inventor as one flowering plant from among the progeny of the seed parent Klesac and the pollen parent Kleflam grown in a controlled environment in Stuttgart, Germany. The seed from Klesac was obtained after pollination of Klesac with the pollen parent Kleflam. Klehisp differs from its seed parents. Klehisp has large dark red single flowers. There are 6-7 long, wide petals and only a few petaloids. Klehisp grows compactly, giving an overall different appearance from either parent, in part because of the more regular compact growth habit. By comparison, seed parent Klesec has orange-red double flowers and 7-8 petals with 1-3 petaloids. The petals are short and wide, giving a somewhat disordered and fluffy appearance. The pollen parent Kleflam has dark red flowers with a bluish tone and a flower shape similiar to Klesec.
Compared with its seed parent Klesec, Klehisp has a shorter, more compact and regular habit than Klesec which is a medium high, medium self-branching bushy plant, but not very compact. Klehisp differs from its pollen parent Kleflam, in showing a more uniform appearance, but is otherwise similiar in its deep red or dark red color.
The first act of asexual reproduction of Klehisp was accomplished when vegitative cuttings were taken from the initial selection in a controlled environment in Stuttgart, Germany, by the inventor or technicians working under the supervision of the inventor. Horticultural examination of the selected plants demonstrated that the combination of characteristics herein disclosed for Klehisp are firmly fixed and are retained through successive generations of asexual reproduction.
Klehisp has not been observed under all possible environmental conditions. The phenotype may vary significantly with variations in environment such as temperature, light intensity, and day length. The following observations, measurements, and comparisons describe plants grown in Stuttgart, Germany, under conditions that approximate those used in commercial practice. Similar characteristics are found when the plant is grown under controlled environmental conditions in Germany, Italy, Teneriffe, and The Netherlands.
Of the many varieties of the same species of geranium plant, the new cultivar Klehisp is judged to most closely resemble the Goldsmith varieties known as Americana Cherry Red, as well as Tango. Pelfi Tango is similar in having dark red flowers with dark green foliage, but has a different flower shape. Klehisp is earlier producing than Tango, and has a much more regular growth, grows more compactly and the plant is shorter. Klehisp is earlier, more floriferous and appears to be somewhat less weather resistant. To the inventor's knowledge, both Tango and Klehisp are suitable for all climates. Klehisp propagates very well, as does Tango, based on inventor's information concerning Tango. Flower color of Klehisp is a little different from Tango, but because of its broad petals and cupped-shaped semi-double flowers, Klehisp has a more elegant and orderly appearance than Tango which has more "fluffy" flowers.
The overall appearance of Klehisp is attractive due to the flowers that are borne on vertical stems over the very regular and compact, round plants. The universal acceptance and use of the Klehisp variety of geranium gives it a high market value.